


I guess I've got to keep practicing [Video]

by quizkwatsh



Series: Quizkwatsh's fanvideos [15]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/pseuds/quizkwatsh
Summary: Laying in my bed, all I could dream about was getting back out here.A character study about Alex Kamal





	I guess I've got to keep practicing [Video]




End file.
